


Gave Him Death

by SensibleShoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel of the Lord, Dean mourns, Death, Fallen Angel, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, angst(attempt)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleShoes/pseuds/SensibleShoes
Summary: Dean mourns the death of his beloved, broken winged, fallen angel.





	Gave Him Death

When Cass died, Dean wasn’t angry, he didn’t cry, didn’t shout, didn’t punch the wall or call out to God. Instead each night he drove the impala out to a long forgotten, empty road and raced until his skin turned cold and his fingers went numb. He drove to one end and back to the next. He raced til his knuckles turned white from his tight grip, til his eyes could no longer focus as he drove past endless trees. Only when he would feel the faint touch of Castiel’s soft, broken wings on his face would he remove his hands from the wheel, letting the car speed on it’s own. He sat in reminiscence, thinking of the angel’s touch, the lightness of his kisses, the softness of his feathers, and the deep blue of his eyes.  
He thought back to the time Castiel had first revealed his wings to him. It wasn’t a special moment, as many would believe, it was bittersweet. Castiel asked Dean to take him to the nearest cliff, and Dean, without question, did. When they had arrived Dean parked the impala far enough to take a short walk up. They walked in silence until they got to the top where they stood in more silence. The wind was strong, almost knocked Dean right off his feet, he laughed and turned around expecting Cass to be smiling at him.  
But what he saw instead shocked him, there stood his angel, in all his glory with eyes closed and broken wings spread wide. Each feather catching the wind, reminded of how it once felt to fly untamed, and free. Castiel looked at peace with his head held high, coat flapping along his sides, wings spread out with pride and grandeur. Dean’s smile faded and was replaced with a soft, mournful look in his eyes. What had free will done to an angel of the lord. What he and his brother had done to Castiel. They led him into temptation, made him fall, stole his grace and tore him from his home.They took his wings and gave him death.  
Dean grabbed the steering wheel, he held it with a tight grip, cold, vacant eyes stared ahead. Castiel, once a powerful angel, a friend, a lover, was now dead all because of their damn free will. All he could think about was his fallen broken winged angel.

They took his wings and gave him death.


End file.
